Nuestro Peleador Preferido
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Vanessa relata cómo es que Kei Dash alcanzó la cumbre de su carrera como luchador profesional volviéndose así el peleador preferido de Japón... Universo Alterno y Ocs...


Disclaimer: "The King of Fighters" es propiedad de SNK Playmore…

 **Nuestro Peleador Preferido**

Lo que ocurrió ayer sobre el cuadrilátero del estadio principal de Tokyo fue uno de los eventos más extraños que me tocó reseñar...

Así pues, yo, su anfitriona Vanessa, pese a que no soy reportera y dejé el boxeo femenino hace un lustro me considero casi una experta en las reseñas de deportes y en las de las artes marciales...

Como réferi del espectacular combate de ayer les contaré todo lo que sé al respecto:

Ya subiendo al cuadrilátero por milésima vez, tras muchos años de peleas, tenía como último combate programado en su agenda oficial el peleador multifacético apodado simplemente como K.

Es aquí en donde entra el enigmático rival que le tocó: "Long Ryuu" que era acompañado su amigo Ren Masterz.

De Long Ryuu se sabía muy poco y nada pero como muchos advirtieron fue la primera vez que Kei Dash no sólo notaba miedo sino terror frente a un oponente sobre el cuadrilátero.

Sus compañeros de equipo lo animaron cuando notaron que a K le temblaban las piernas.

Pero K se repuso con rapidez y cuando sonó la campana empezó lo que todos llaman (y con mucha razón) la mayor carnicería de principios del siglo 21…

Las trompadas iban y venían por parte de ambos contendientes con una fuerza descomunal que, por más que le pese a los fans del equipo de Dash, el que respondía al nombre de Ryuu daba los puñetazos más potentes…

No era para menos ya que en ambos hombres que iniciaban sus treinta la sangre volaba y salpicaba a los espectadores de las gradas más cercanas al cuadrilátero…

Ambos luchadores se trompearon al mismo tiempo en la panza retrocediendo los dos unos pasos y luego el puño derecho de Kei impactó contra el izquierdo de Ryuu… El choque fue tal que los que estaban más cerca alcanzaron a oír la fractura de los dedos y nudillos de K y aunque casi tan herido como Kei el Long Ryuu le propinó con la otra manaza un golpe justo debajo del pecho que lo hizo volva un metro y medio en dirección opuesta…

Aunque K estaba en un estado pésimo todavía no había sido noqueado y trataba de levantarse o al menos de poner una rodilla sobre el piso cuando notó que un aura de oscuridad empezó a envolver a Ryuu…

Más tarde Takuma y Ryou describirían el extraño fenómeno como la "La Gran Técnica Oscura o Siniestra"…

Pero volviendo a la descripción de la lucha en sí Ryuu pareció poseído por mil demonios ya que los ojos se le inyectaron de sangre y la piel se le volvió tan morena como la de K (Ryuu era de piel clara)…

Ryuu largó un grito que en realidad más parecía un potentísimo rugido y se lanzó contra K… y de no haber sido por Ren seguramente Kei no estaría vivo…

Pues Ren Masterz le sostuvo a Ryuu de la muñeca que tenía casi fracturada provocando un dolor más intenso aún en el hombre que había entrado en modo beserker…

Pues Ren le oprimió fuerte la muñeca y empezó a darle potentísimos golpes y a rodillazos a su amigo…

Todo terminó cuando Ren le impactó la frente a Ryuu con la propia tras el primero haber despertado en sí mismo la técnica siniestra pero con la diferencia de que al parecer conservaba el estado de plena conciencia…

Ryuu yacía noqueado y desangrado sostenido aún de la muñeca por su amigo Ren que a los dos segundos siguientes se lo cargó al hombro y salió parsimoniosamente primero del cuadrilátero y luego del estadio…

Tras ser K internado en el hospital contiguo al estadio nada más se supo de forma directa de Ryuu pero sí de su amigo Ren…

En un mensaje a mi correo electrónico bajo el remitente de "Masterz 001" Ren se disculpó ante las autoridades de mesa del estadio dedicado a las artes marciales y expresó que fue todo un honor pelear para su amigo Long Ryuu contra K Dash y también dejó en claro que no le interesaba a Ryuu ni la fama, ni la revancha y ni siquiera conseguir mucho dinero… y que tanto Ryuu como él requerían de más entrenamiento para terminar de dominar del todo la técnica siniestra… Además Masterz había ingresado en la cuenta bancaria de Kei Dash una suma de tantos millones de yenes que era casi escandalosa alegando que era en forma de disculpa por las heridas graves infligidas al ex luchador callejero…

De todos modos aunque Masterz no hubiera enviado ese mensaje unas horas después de finalizaba la contienda el triunfo oficial fue para K por obvias razones y esto fue unánime para los jueces que habían observado directamente el combate…

 **En otra entrevista a Venessa realizada unos años después…**

Algunos dicen que Ryuu era una especie de peregrino que viajaba por todo el mundo de forma prácticamente anónima buscando a los oponentes de artes marciales más fuertes del mundo (los cuales aunque parezca paradójico muchos de ellos no participan en los torneos oficiales de luchas).

Pero volviendo a K que si bien su perfil era también bastante bajo desde ese día fue proclamado como el peleador preferido de Japón aunque desde entonces ya se retiró como tenía programado de las peleas al igual que todo el resto de sus compañeros de equipo…

Bien se sabe, aunque lo diré para los despistados, que este gran excombatiente que era Kei Dash se casó con Kula Diamond y que ahora tanto ellos como Máxima y Whip trabajan como maestros de karate, judo y taekwondo en uno de los dojos que vencieron cuando eran unos adolescentes gamberros aunque lejos de ser unos patoteros ordinarios tenían muy en claro sobre a qué dedicarse en la vida desde un principio…

FIN


End file.
